<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128359">Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Hiii! Can I request a scenario where Yu kanda says I love you to his so for the first time ???? I love this blog so much !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanda Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanda wasn’t a man of affectionate words, or affections in overall. He was a man of few words of which the few words he did say were often not kind at all. You had learnt to live with it, after all the man showed his care and love in plenty of other ways, albeit often difficult to see. There was no need to spell out what he felt.</p><p>Or so you had thought.</p><p>It was just a day like any other. Komui’s inventions had gone haywire again, creating chaos in the Order, exorcists were assigned and returning from their missions. The usual hustle and bustle.</p><p>It was amidst that chaos and hectic that somehow you had managed to create your own sanctuary. Be it because you were so used to the buzz in the Order, or because it was just part of your natural calm charm, Kanda never figured out. He just knew that the noise was less at your side and that the world didn’t seem quite as loathsome.</p><p>When everything became too much, when Kanda knew that his temper was going overboard once more, he went over to seek out your calmth, yearning for it like how he needed air.</p><p>And when he finally let himself fall next to you, when he finally found that peace he had been looking for all day. When the buzz in his head died out, and his shoulders relaxed, when he could feel like he could breathe again.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>It came so casually, but yet it didn’t go missed. You froze up, your entire energy dispelled as you looked up from whatever you were doing, eyes fixated on the handsome man next to you that you were allowed to call your significant other, your mouth slightly ajar at the surprise of the three simple words he had uttered.</p><p>Soon the man would go back to his usual spunk again, growing a little uncomfortable at your silence and feeling a little embarrassed at his sudden declaration of affection. However, before that he didn’t miss the happiness that rose up in your expression either, the bright smile that beamed at him as you accepted his feelings wholeheartedly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>